1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bottled water dispensing systems, and more specifically, to the combination of a valve to be attached to the bottle mouth and a supporting bracket to suspend the bottle in an inverted position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The common bottled water dispenser in use today is a box-like device, designed to rest on the floor and support a five or six gallon bottle of drinking water. Typically, a button is pushed to dispense water into a cup. A certain amount of floor space is required by this device, and little choice is available to the user regarding shape or style.
The present invention will allow independent attachment of a dispensing valve to the water container, which is then suspended on a wall bracket or a floor stand, as the user desires. The dispenser may be more easily and conveniently cleaned, as often as the bottle is changed, to ensure water purity.
Ease of dispensing is improved by the present invention, wherein a handle is raised to initiate water flow and to regulate its rate.